Projectile Weakness
This wicked curse alters the very flesh of those afflicted, turning their armor and hide to mere paper. Any projectiles striking a cursed target have a high chance of piercing it, boring straight through to hit additional enemies standing behind. Foes under the Projectile Weakness curse will find themselves frustrated trying to reach the archer, since every volley has a good chance of causing a knockback. A Ranger trained in the curse of Projectile Weakness will be counted amongst the most feared combatants on the battlefield. "投射物"包含來自弓箭攻擊的箭矢, 來自任何法杖的射擊, 所有投射物法術, 以及投射物來自Rain of Arrows與Lightning Strike的攻擊. 技能機制與說明 More Damage from Projectiles: Targets will take more damage from any projectile type. Because this is an increase to the damage taken, it is multiplicative with your damage dealt and additive with any other increase damage taken effects. 額外穿刺與擊退機率: 任何類型的投射物會有更高的機率穿刺(與其他來源的穿刺機率作加算)以及機率使目標被創造此投射物的玩家擊退. 不論投射物來自哪個方向, 擊退的方向總是由玩家使用法術或攻擊的位置所決定. 宝石升级 | c3 = | c4 = | c5 = | c6 = | c7 = }} |- ! 1 | 19 || 48 || 30 || 9.0s || || 40% || 15% || 30% || 25% || 81,983 |- ! 2 | 23 || 56 || 34 || 9.1s || 5% || 41% || 15% || 32% || 25% || 63,765 |- ! 3 | 25 || 60 || 36 || 9.2s || 10% || 42% || 16% || 34% || 26% || 135,415 |- ! 4 | 28 || 67 || 38 || 9.3s || 15% || 43% || 16% || 36% || 26% || 199,345 |- ! 5 | 31 || 73 || 42 || 9.4s || 20% || 44% || 17% || 38% || 27% || 285,815 |- ! 6 | 34 || 79 || 44 || 9.5s || 25% || 45% || 17% || 40% || 27% || 401,344 |- ! 7 | 37 || 85 || 48 || 9.6s || 30% || 46% || 18% || 42% || 28% || 554,379 |- ! 8 | 40 || 92 || 50 || 9.7s || 35% || 47% || 18% || 44% || 28% || 755,049 |- ! 9 | 43 || 98 || 54 || 9.8s || 40% || 48% || 19% || 46% || 29% || 1,016,533 |- ! 10 | 46 || 104 || 56 || 9.9s || 45% || 49% || 19% || 48% || 29% || 1,355,511 |- ! 11 | 49 || 111 || 60 || 10.0s || 50% || 50% || 20% || 50% || 30% || 1,791,769 |- ! 12 | 52 || 117 || 61 || 10.1s || 55% || 51% || 20% || 52% || 30% || 1,498,138 |- ! 13 | 54 || 121 || 62 || 10.2s || 60% || 52% || 21% || 54% || 31% || 1,790,934 |- ! 14 | 56 || 125 || 64 || 10.3s || 65% || 53% || 21% || 56% || 31% || 3,351,223 |- ! 15 | 58 || 130 || 65 || 10.4s || 70% || 54% || 22% || 58% || 32% || 9,922,564 |- ! 16 | 60 || 134 || 66 || 10.5s || 75% || 55% || 22% || 60% || 32% || 21,318,990 |- ! 17 | 62 || 138 || 67 || 10.6s || 80% || 56% || 23% || 62% || 33% || 50,639,372 |- ! 18 | 64 || 142 || 68 || 10.7s || 85% || 57% || 23% || 64% || 33% || 89,968,595 |- ! 19 | 66 || 146 || 69 || 10.8s || 90% || 58% || 24% || 66% || 34% || 146,938,899 |- ! 20 | 68 || 151 || 70 || 10.9s || 95% || 59% || 24% || 68% || 34% || |} Gem Quality Each percentage of quality adds +0.75% Chance to Pierce Cursed enemies.Default Trading Official Path of Exile Forums Version History | align=center|0.9.5 || * Now increases damage taken from Projectiles. |- | align=center|0.9.2 || * Projectile Weakness has been added to the game. |} References Category:Dexterity skills Category:Curses Category:Spells Category:Area of effect skills Category:Duration skills